This invention relates to memory storage disk handling systems and particularly to systems for handling, printing, duplicating or replicating compact disks, DVD""s, and the like.
Disk handling systems typically move a single disk between a stack of disks and a workstation. Such systems are particularly useful for handling memory storage disks such as CD""s, DVD""s and the like. Common memory storage disk handling systems include data writers, label printers, or both.
Some disk handling systems employ robotic arms to handle the disks. Others rely upon a gantry, or double gantry system. Many systems slide disks from the top of a stack, or robotically lift disks from the top of the stack. Sliding disks from a stack may scratch the surface of the disk. Robotically lifting the disks from the stack may prevent scratches when the robot functions properly.
One drawback to robotic arms and gantry systems is that they have moving parts, which wear. Wear can ultimately can cause system misalignment and failure of a gantry or robotic arm over time. Accordingly, the known robotic arm and gantry systems should be carefully maintained.
While the typical memory storage device systems are effective, users may desire more throughput, i.e. an increase in the number of disks handled per hour, and less maintenance. Accordingly, what is desired is a reliable way of increasing the throughput of a typical disk handling system. What is also desired is a low-maintenance memory storage device handling system.
A memory storage disk handling system includes a housing with a hopper for holding disks. The system has an elevator pin, linkage and a servo motor mounted on the housing. The linkage attaches between the servo motor and the elevator pin. The servo motor rotates the arm to lift the elevator pin and deliver memory storage disks into the hopper. Preferably the linkage is a single arm and the servo motor causes the arm to cam against the elevator pin to lift the elevator pin.
The hopper defines a base and includes more than one pawl for holding lifted disks, thereby preventing the stacked disks from falling out of the hopper.
According to one aspect of the invention, the servo motor includes a shaft and the linkage includes a single arm. The arm has a fixed end and a moveable end. The fixed end is fixed with respect to the shaft and pivots when the shaft rotates. The moveable end includes a cam surface that cams against the elevator pin to lift the elevator pin. Rotation of the servo motor shaft pivots the arm to lift the elevator pin.
The elevator pin includes an axis that aligns with the force of gravity. The elevator pin reciprocates in the direction of the axis to lift disks up and down.
According to an aspect of the invention, the stack retainer includes three posts oriented to surround lifted disks. Each post includes a hollow portion, and the pawls are mounted at least partially within the hollow portions of the posts. Accordingly when the elevator pin lifts a disk, the disk contacts the pawls and lifts the pawls into the hollow portions of the posts. As the disk further lifts past the pawls, the pawls slide to extend out of the hollow portions. The elevator pin then lowers, seating the disk on the pawls. This process repeats to up-stack a number of disk in the hopper.